


thicker than water

by yourlittlebird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Will has vivid dreams, Will is Thirsty and Afraid, mild blood kink, mild food kink, more like "Hannibal likes when Will eats people", nothing explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlittlebird/pseuds/yourlittlebird
Summary: Will dreams in red.





	thicker than water

**Author's Note:**

> more short, weird shit! i'll write something normal again one day.

There’s blood in the water. Will can smell it, taste it, thick on his tongue and weighing down his mind. Clogging his brain, drowning his dreams, red waves lapping at his face.

 

He sees Hannibal in his dreams too. Sometimes bloody and rumpled, sometimes perfectly sharp, always fixated on him. His presence there starts out innocently enough, a gentle hand wiping his cheek or a reassuring smile. Before long, Will starts enjoying sleep again. Hannibal seeing his feral, bloody form reassures him, somehow, though he doubts that would be the case in reality.

 

Regardless, he allows himself to enjoy his dreams.

 

He gets more courageous, after a time. He grows closer to Hannibal. They dine together. Will goes home and falls asleep to the taste of calf liver (at least that’s what he’s told it is) and dreams of Hannibal sucking the blood from his fingers. He realizes this blood is not his own, for the first time. Dream-Hannibal bites into his throat, and Will wakes up harder than he’s ever been in his life.

 

He finds himself at Hannibal’s again for dinner, drawn by the strange allure of his blood-stained dreams. Hannibal doesn’t oppose his presence, much to Will’s surprise, and they share gentle conversation while they dine on braised loin. (“Pork,” Hannibal says, but his eyes say something else. Will doesn’t say anything, but he eats more slowly than he normally would, relishing in the glimmer in Hannibal’s eye as he watches.)

 

He drinks too much, and despite his (admittedly weak) protests Hannibal insists he sleep over. Will’s too far gone to push the matter any further, and he collapses into the silk sheets of the guest bed before his mind can convince him to leave. His head has hardly hit the pillows before Dream-Hannibal is back, licking softly at his jaw and tracing bloody fingers over his throat.

 

“Exquisite,” Dream-Hannibal murmurs, and Will lets himself believe it, sucking his fingers into his mouth and letting every sound he can extract from Hannibal’s mouth go straight to his groin. The taste of blood causes Will to groan around Hannibal’s digits, and Will fights back an urge to _bite_.

 

“Go ahead,” Dream-Hannibal growls, and so Will sinks his teeth into his fingers, whimpering at the fresh crimson that floods his mouth, and the violent gleam in his fantasy’s eyes causes Will to awake with a start.

 

The sheets and his borrowed pajamas are sticky with come, and Will’s breathing is labored. He knows what he is now, knows what _Hannibal_ is now, yet he knows how he feels beyond a shadow of a doubt.

 

There’s only one thing to do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked/ if you want me to write something different! it's crazy motivating to hear from you all  
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
